company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Home Video (UK) Warning Screen
1st Warning (1980-1983) Guild-Warning PT1.png Guild-Warning PT2.png Guild-Warning PT3.png Warning: On a blue background, the big yellow word "NOTICE" scrolls up, and then the warning text follows. After that is a line underneath and below that is "GUILD HOME VIDEO LTD". FX/SFX: The words scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on pre-cert tapes in the UK from Guild Home Video. Look for ones that have the Guild logo at the top of the case and a pink/blue bar round the bottom. Appears on Baron Blood, Scanners, The Postman Always Rings Twice, and Dot and the Kangaroo. 2nd Warning (1983-1992) Guild-Warning Priv-Pop.png Guild-LDisc-Warning.png Guild-Warning Early-Variant.png Nickname: "The Musical Warning" Warning: On a blue background, the white text "It is unlawful to" types itself in, then the following wipes itself in one at a time. 1. Copy, alter or cut all or any part of the material on this tape, the packaging or the labelling without the Copyright Owner's consent. 2. Show the film to any public or private audience whether fee-paying or not. 3. Hire, diffuse, broadcast or trade in the cassettes other than with written permission from Guild Home Video Limited. 4. This video cassette is a genuine first generation copy produced by Guild Home Video Limited. After a moment "Copyright exists in the material in/on this cassette" appears below. This is smaller than the rest of the text. Variants: *Laserdisc releases replace "tape" and "cassette" with disc. *In rare occurrences, a hybrid of the VHS/LaserDisc warnings would be used; wherein the first two points refer to VHS and the last two, as well as the bottom notice, refer to Laserdisc. *There is an early version where the fourth point is removed and the overall text is larger. The background is also light blue. FX/SFX: The first part typing itself in, the numbered parts wiping themselves in. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *Tapes with the 1983 Guild Home Video logo carry part of an extended recording of the theme over the warning. *On some tapes, if you listen closely you can hear the last part of the music, just before the logo fades out. This is presumably due to sloppy fading in the transition between the "Tick" and "Go Guild" logos. Availability: Common. Seen on tapes from Guild with the 2nd, 3rd and 4th logos including First Blood, The Wizard, and Total Recall. The musical variant is seen on any tape with the "Tick" Guild Home Video logo, including Cujo, Missing in Action, Private Popsicle, and pre-cert tapes of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, as well as various Hanna-Barbera tapes from the time. The variant with the last part of the music being played faintly can be seen on Action Jackson, which also contains the "hybrid" variant. 3rd Warning (1992-1998) Warning: The same as before, except the Guild logo is in the background, the font is different, the points aren't numbered, and the text fades in after "It is Unlawful to". FX/SFX: The words wiping themselves on and fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Still fairly common. Seen on later Guild releases with the 4th and 5th logos and on early Pathé releases, like James and the Giant Peach, A River Runs Through It, The Fifth Element, No Escape, and Basic Instinct. Category:Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens Category:Guild IDs